All Isn't Fair in Love and War
by alotlikelove
Summary: Keely wants to tell Phil and Phil wants to tell Keely... but so does someone else... no one will ever see it coming. Chapter six up! R
1. Is It Really?

All Isn't Fair in Love and War

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I don't own PotF obviously.

**mood music: **Someday My Prince Will Come—Ashley Tisdale Why Don't You Kiss Her?—JMac

Chapter 1 "Is It Really?"

A blonde girl sits on the beach next a tan dark haired boy. It had been a month since school started at H.G Well Jr./ Sr. High School.

"You ready yet?" the boy asked.

"Almost Phil!" The girl exclaimed. Phil rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Come on Keely." Phil laughed picking her up and closing the magazine in her hands.

"I'm telling you I wasn't done!" Keely laughed with him as he carried her over to his mom's mini van. Phil's car was in the shop after running over a wood shop nerd's project.

"I'm telling you that you are now." Phil said setting her down to get into the van.

"Very funny." Keely laughed. As soon as the keys hit the ignition and the radio turned on Keely was trying to find a good station.

"This is 95.5 Sunny Rock Hits. I'm DJ Spin taking request… Just call 740-385-7917 and tell me the song!" DJ Spin yelled into a mic. A bunch of radio commercials came on along with a girl.

"Hey this is Katie… I want to request "Why Don't You Kiss Her?" By Jesse McCartney." The girl said.

"Coming up!" DJ Spin said. The guitar into came on and Keely jumped into the air.

"I LOVE this song!" She screamed turning the radio up. Phil laughed but kept his eyes on the road. Keely was singing along to the word thinking how the song perfectly described her and Phil. She just wondered if he felt the same. Little did she know Phil was thinking the same thing, trying his best to catch glimpses of her in the mirror. He smiled to himself as her voice filled the car. When the song ended Keely sighed.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked noticing her change in expressions.

"I really liked that song." Keely admitted.

"I hate that two. And it's not on your iPod is it?" Phil asked trying to get his Wzard.

"No… hmm…" Keely said tapping her chin. Once Phil remembered with the Wzard her hit buttons and shuffled through a few things then hitting another button aiming it towards the radio. Jesse McCartney's "Why Don't You Kiss Her?" played on the speakers once again.

"Phil you rock!" Keely yelled trying to hug him.

"Keel… Keely… I'm kinda driving!" Phil said.

"Oh… sorry." Keely said smoothing out his rolled up sleeves.

"No worries." Phil said. Keely laughed. He loved the expression "no worries" for some strange reason but Keely learned to cope with it.

"So what did you do…" Keely asked now suddenly interested on the Wzard.

"I used the Wzard to make you an iPod radio. Pick anything." Phil said.

"Anything?" Keely asked with a mysrtivoius smile.

"Anything." Phil replied coolly.

"Okay… " Keely said shuffling through the songs. She finally gets to "For You I Will" by Teddy Geiger.

"Not too bad." Phil said. He wondered if she chose it because she liked it or if it meant something… Phil wasn't sure what he wanted it to mean but if it was a good sign he didn't care. It had to be something right?


	2. So Close

All Isn't Fair in Love and War

**by:** alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I don't own PotF you know it I know it… so onto the feature presentation.

**mood music: **Words I Couldn't Say—Rascal Flatts

Chapter Two "So Close"

After arriving back at the Diffy's residence for dinner Phil and Keely were sitting on the swing in the back yard looking at the stars.

"Beautiful." Keely said as her eyes traced the contents of the sky.

"Yea." Phil agreed. He wasn't looking at the stars in the sky but the lighted silhouette sitting next to him.

"Keels look a shooting star! Make a wish." Phil said leaning closer to her and pointing to a spot on the speckled navy blue sky. _I wish Phil would tell me he loved he…and that he's kiss me…_ Keely said closing her eyes. Phil on had made that wish many nights before. Now he wished he never would have to leave.

"What did you wish for?" Keely asked looking at him with her emerald eyes wide with excitement and wonder.

"If I tell you it wont come true." Phil said nudging her gently.

"If I guess it right does that count?" Keely asked giving him her Keely Pout.

"Depends… If I tell you have to do something for me." Phil said raising an eyebrow and scooting closer and holding out his pinky.

"Deal." Keely said locking her pinky with his

"I wished that I never had to leave you and go back to the future." Phil said not noticing their fingers still locked together.

"Aw Philly Willy!" Keely said hugging him, kissing his lips gently. Phil froze a bit but snapped back when Keely's phone rang.

"Um… it'd my mom." Keely said a bit nervously. She hoped Phil hadn't noticed it.

"Hey mom… Now? I know we have school… fine… bye." Keely said.

"Mom wants ya home huh?" Phil asked sounding disappointed.

"Yea… um… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Keely said standing up. She started to stand up and walk away. _Come on Diffy! Now's the perfect time! You just kissed and now you're letting her walk away! Go after her!  
_"Hey Keely!" Phil yelled rushing after her.

"Phil?" Keely asked.

"Keel… I… I um… I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you home. I mean it's dark and I wouldn't want anything happening to you…" Phil said beginning to ramble.

"Uh… sure!" Keely said Phil threw and arm around her mid back and walked down the street with her.

"Sooo… what are we doing tomorrow?" Keely asked putting her arm around his shoulder.

"I dunno… I never got to take you to the Alps did I?" Phil asked tapping his chin with his free hand.

"Nooo… Phil…" Keely said.

"To the Alps!" Phil said pointing his finger up.

"Phil you're the best friend boy a girl could have!" Keely said hugging him. Before they knew it they were both on the front porch of Keely's house. He could help but think her lightes figure was beautiful… even if it was only a dimmed porch light.

"Um.. well… I better get inside before my mom gets worried. Night Phil thanks for walking me home." Keely said. She reached out for the doorknob but was swiftly pulled into a hug.

"No prob Keels." Phil said into her neck.

"Well. Good night Phil… Um, safe walk." Keely said opening the door and stepping in. Phil stepped away before the door closed and began to walk away. Keely watched his every move from her window.

"So close." She muttered.

"So close." Phil said as if he agreed with her. Ha couldn't believe he let her slip away. Maybe in the Alps…


	3. Through The Tears and the Laughter

All Isn't Fair in Love and War

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I don't own PotF we all know it!

**mood music: **Beautiful Disaster—Kelly Clarkson

"Through the Tears and the Laughter"

"Tia I we were so close! We were standing under the porch light and it made his eyes sparkle… he was so beautiful!  
"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Tia asked sounding a bit jealous.

"An exquisite extreme I know, but I can't help it. He's a beautiful disaster" Keely sighed.

"Ain't it the truth." Tia said looking over at Phil. Tia knew Phil belonged to Keely but she couldn't help herself. His caring hazel eyes, strong tan arms, beautiful comforting smile. Even when he was upset he could melt your heart then break it with one tear

"Tia… are you staring at Seth?" Keely asked following Tia's diverted gaze.

"No, I was looking at that hole in the fence. Keely I forgot! I have to talk to the Algebra teacher. She said something about extra credit and my mom won't let me go to fashion camp and chaperone Candida if I don't get passing grades.

"Oh… well see ya later." Keely said dumping her tray then heading over to Phil's table. Phil secretly watched her approach, the worried expression lingering on until she saw her target.

"Hey Phil." Keely said sitting close to him.

"Hey." Phil said closing the gap between them. Keely smiled then looked down at her hands.

"So… we still up for tonight?" Phil asked.

"Of course! Can we stop by my house first? All my stuff is there." Keely said.

"Sure. Have you had lunch?" Phil asked sliding his grapes and water over.

"Yea but that's not stopping me from stealing your grapes." Keely giggled.

"Go ahead." Phil teased as he pulled the grapes out of her reach.

"That's cheating!" Keely said stealing a few grapes and a sip of water.

"There are rules?" Phil asked.

"Maybe…." Keely said raising her shoulders and acting innocent. Keely popped a grape into her mouth and looked away. Phil couldn't help but smile at her pure bubbly humor. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, unfortunately. Phil dumped his tray and walked to his locker with Keely by his side. On their way to his locker, some jock pushed into Phil bringing him closer to Keely. Keely used it as an excuse to throw her arm around his waist. Phil helped Keely steady herself.

"You okay Keely?" Phil asked looking her up and down.

"Yea, I'm okay. This is my stop! I'll see you after school." Keely said slowly dragging her arm across his back sending lightning bolts up and down his spin.

"See you there." Phil choked out.

"Hey Phil, can I talk to you?" Tia asked pulling him into a corner.

**xXXx**

"Ready to go?" Phil asked after walking Keely home and to his house.

"Yep. " Keely said after placing a recently shrunk picnic basket and bag full of blankets into her pocket.

"Let's jet." Phil joked.

"Lets…" Keely laughed as he lifted them from the confines of gravity.

"Wow." Keely gasped as they reached the mountains. She'd never seen something so beautiful. Keely laid down the resized blankets grabbing a few for her and Phil. He sat down next to Keely and bundled up in a warm blanket.

"Amazing right?" Phil asked.

"Yea." Keely said looking at the mountain sprinkled skyline. She watched as the sun went down dyeing the blue sky with oranges, purples and pinks. As the night sky finally appeared, Keely scooted closer to Phil.

"Keels are you cold?" Phil asked wrapping his blanket around her and pulling her close.

"A little." Keely said. Keely wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Phil smiled and laid his head on top of hers.

"Did Tia tell you about us talking?" Phil aksed quietly.

"No… What about?" Keely asked getting a bit nervous.

"Well… She asked me out…" Phil said. Keely swallowed hard and held onto Phil tighter. The world seemed to be spinning to fast for her to keep up, she felt like Phil was the only thing keeping her on the ground.

"Did you say yes?" Keely said starting to cry.

"I told her it depended…" Phil said lifting his head off hers.

"On what?" Keely asked desperate to mask the tear sliding down her cheek.

"On this…" Phil said moving so he faced Keely, and kissing her. Keely laced her fingers into his hair pulling him closer while letting herself fall back against the blankets. Keely finally pulled away for air and looked into Phil's hazel eyes.

"Phil… w-what does this mean?" Keely asked.

"It all is up to you Keels." Phil replied.

"Don't go out with Tia. Please?" Keely asked pulling him close to her but not close enough for their lips to touch.

"We'll have t see." Phil joked as he pushed himself the rest of the way.


	4. Let Me Love You

All Isn't Fair in Love and War

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I don't pf PotF, end of discussion.

**mood music: **Lights and Sounds—Yellow Card 7 Let Go—Ne-Yo

Chapter Four "Let Me Love You"

Tuesday rolled around faster than Phil could believe. He still had to figure out how to break the news to Tia. Phil had never gotten close with Tia but he still didn't want to hurt her. Phil sighed and started getting dressed. He searched through his Wzard until he found a gray polo with a navy blue dragon on the back. He zapped it onto him and looked for pants. He finally decided on black pants with dark gray pinstripes. He threw on the closet pair of shoes and fixed his hair into a one spike in the center of his head. He grabbed his bag and keys and headed out to pick up Keely.

Keely stood in her room looking back and fourth two outfits. She closed her eyes and picked an outfit. She opened her eyes and slid it on just as Phil pulled up. Keely was suddenly glad she did her hair and make-up before hand. Phil honked the horn and Keely ran down the stairs opening the door to find Phil standing in front of her getting ready to knock.

"Hello." Keely said pushing him off the porch (**a.n no she didn't make his fall off! She was like pushing him to his car. Do you see? Lol. Back to the story.**) and towards the car.

"Sooo…" Keely said once they were in the car.

"Hm?" Phil asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"How are you gonna tell Tia?" Keely asked.

"I have… no idea." Phil admitted.

"Me either. I was trying to think of ways to help you out but there's no easy way to do this." Keely sighed. Phil pulled into the parking lot and shut the car off looking over at Keely.

"So you're saying-" Phil began

"That you should use Tia's advice against her." Keely stated.

"Great." Phil mumbled before getting out of Phil's car.

"See you at lunch Phil." Keely yelled as she walked towards her history class.

"Bye." Phil said absent-mindedly. Tia came up behind him and poked his shoulder. Phil jumped a foot into the air and turned around.

"Tia are you trying to kill me?" Phil asked putting his hand of his pounding heart. Phil turned back around and started taking his books out of his locker not paying attention to Tia.

"So… will you go out with me?" Tia asked. Phil was still ignoring her and instinctively said "Yea" and returned to his business.

"Okay! I'll meet you at Otto's Pink Pig at six! Bye Phil!" Tia squealed before running away.

"Wait a minute…" Phil said realizing what he had said.

"Oh no." Phil gasped.

**xXXx**

"You said WHAT?" Keely shrieked when Phil pulled her outside for their picnic.

"Yea…" Phil said swallowing hard.

"I thought you liked _me _Phil!" Keely cried running away from him.

"Keely, Keels wait!" Phil said starting to run after her.

"What's with her?' Tia asked walking up to Phil.

"Me." Phil replied leaving Tia standing alone in the courtyard.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Tia yelled trying to get Phil's attention.

**xXXx**

"Keely, please listen to me!" Phil exclaimed after the morning announcements.

"No, Phil. You told Tia you'd go out with her even after you kissed me like that in the mountains1" Keely whisper-yelled.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Phil whisper-yelled back.

"Oh like I'm supposed to believe that!" Keely said storming out of the broadcast lab. Phil followed her and pulled her into a closet flicking on the light.

"Phil let me out." Keely said staring at him.

"Not until you let me talk." Phil reasoned jumping in front of the door before Keely could get out.

"You have about thirty seconds." Keely stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, um… You left then Tia came up behind me and poked me and scared me then I went back to finding my books and said something and I was ignoring her so I said 'yea' not knowing she asked me out!" Phil spoke quickly without taking any breaths.

"Sure Phil. Have fun on your date." Keely said, her voice cracking as she tried to get out of the closet before she cried. Phil didn't try to stop her. She didn't believe him. After all they had been through she didn't believe him. Phil sighed and walked out to his car starting it up and driving off thankful for the end of the day. HE sighed and drove off, trying to figure hoe to get Keely back and Tia as far away from him as possible.


	5. AN

**A note from the Author:**

Before I post the next chapter, I'm gonna warn ya… It's a bit of Pheely dirtiness. I'm just sayin' I'm changing the rating too from T to M just to be safe. Don't say I didn't war you.

Lots of love to my readers!

x3

(alotlikelove)


	6. Mistakes Are Meant To Be Broken

All Isn't Fair in Love and War

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I don't own PotF. Duh.

**mood music: **All About Us—T.A.T.U

Chapter Five "Mistakes Are Meant To Be Broken"

Keely ran all the way home. She didn't stop for anything. She burst through the door and up to her room. She closed her door and fell down against it. She couldn't believe what Tia did. Keely wiped her eyes and stood up walking around her room. The flowers from her birthday wear dried and put into a picture frame with the candles next to it. Keely heard a knock on the door and turned to look at it. She opened it slowly and let her sister walk in.

"Hey Keely… what's wrong?" Kelsi asked. Even though Kelsi was two years younger than her she seemed like her twin (**a.n wink wink**).

"Phil. Tia asked him out and he said yes on accident and I totally blew him off." Keely sobbed. Kelsi hugged her sister trying to think why Keely's best girl friend would do that to her.

"What did you say to him exactly?" Kelsi asked.

"He told me what happened and I was like 'Yea What ever. Have fun on your date.'" Keely said.

"And what did he do?"

"Nothing." Keely replied. "Kels, I think I made a horrible mistake. What time is it?" Keely said wiping the tears from her eyes and walking over to her closet.

"Five thirty why?" Kelsi asked standing up and walking over to Keely.

"Time to get Phil back." Keely said as she dug into her closet pulling out a pink wispy knee length dress and a pair of silver wedges.

"Perfect." Kelsi applauded.

"Good." Keely whispered as she stepped into the bathroom to change. She came out with her hair and makeup done an hour later.

"Wow." Kelsi exclaimed.

"I've gotta go. I'll call you later ok?" Keely asked while finding a purse to match the dress and throwing her junk into it.

"Okay, now get moving." Kelsi replied pushing her through the door. Keely drove to Phil's house and parked the car. Taking a few deep breaths she made her way in.

"Keely! You look so pretty!" Barb gushed.

"Thank you. Is Phil in his room?" Keely asked.

"Yea… He's about to leave though." Barb said.

"That's okay. It shouldn't take too long." Keely grinned and ran up the stairs. She knocked gently on the door waiting for Phil to answer. Phil on the other hand didn't want to. He thought it was his mom trying to give him another bit of advice. He heard the knock again and brushed it off again. He didn't need words of wisdom, he'd already got them.

Keely finally got frustrated and opened the door. Phil looked up from his bed in shock to see Keely standing in his room.

"Keely?" Phil asked rolling off his bed and walking over to her.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" Keely asked.

"I thought you were my mother." Phil shrugged.

"Wonderful. But for now…" Keely said pushing herself up against him kissing him hard. Phil was knocked back a bit but he blindly closed the door and falling onto the bed with Keely on top of him. Phil moved down to her neck, kissing and sucking it gently.

"Phil!" Keely gasped. Phil smiled and kissed her harder.

"Phil… lets not give anyone a show." Keely panted.

"Right…" Phil agreed he found the remote to his stereo and turned up the volume of his Panic! At the Disco CD.

"That's better." Keely giggled as he kissed her again. She laced her fingers through Phil's hair and arched her neck, pushing him closer.

"Ohmygod." Keely sighed. Phil laughed and rose up to her lips again, gently sucking and pulling each one. He flipped Keely over and kissed back down her neck to her shoulder. Keely let him lead for a few more seconds before she pushed him away pulling his shirt over his head.

"Wow… this I don't mind" Keely giggled as she scanned him up and down. A perfect tan to match a perfect set of abs. Phil laughed and pulled the straps of Keely's dress down exposing white-laced bra. Keely pulled him back down to her and kissed him as his hands pulled her dress down to her hips. Keely arched her back pushing her bare stomach to his. Phil broke away gasping and pulling her dress of all the way along with his shoes.

"That door is locked right?" Keely asked. Phil nodded and kissed down her chest and stopped between her breasts. Keely began to unhook her bra until she noticed he still had jeans on. She stopped and started unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants leaving him in his boxers. Phil laughed and unhooked her bra himself… after a few failed attempts. Keely had never felt so exposed in her life but even when she was Phil made it seem like she was the only thing that mattered. Neither Phil or Keely knew what to do next. Both waited for the other to get enough courage to go… Phil was the icebreaker. He slowly pulled down the lacey briefs leaving Keely completely nude. Phil leaned in and kissed down her body. Lips, neck, breasts, stomach and finally the destination.

"Phil…" Keely moaned as his tongue circled her clit. Keely arched her back hold on to his navy blue comforter to keep her grounded. The room was spinning and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. Phil hit another high of adrenalin pulling away but putting two fingers into Keely.

"Ohh. Shit." Keely muttered. Phil laughed. He had never heard her curse before. Phil leaned up and kissed her stomach leaving Keely painting. After minutes of teasing Keely pulled Phil up and pulling down his boxers pulled him closer.

"Keels, you ready?" Phil asked. Keely simply nodded as Phil pushed himself into her. A sharp pain shot through her. _He saw it… he saw that didn't he? _Keely thought when Phil paused a bit.

"Keely…" Phil asked touching her cheek lightly.

"Phil… I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Keely whispered. Phil nodded and pushed farther in. With each moment the pain went away. Keely suddenly found herself in a trance. She lifting her hand from the comforter to Phil's back pushing him closer and deeper. Keely gasped and arched her back into Phil's chest. Phil could feel Keely's nails in his back making his push her harder and father to the edge… that perfect moment.

"Ohmygod PHIL!" Keely yelled, her screams muffled by the stereo. Phil pulled out after a bit longer and laid beside Keely.

"Well now… you regretting storming off like that?" Phil asked kissing Keely's neck.

"Maybe… if you prove to me one thing…" Keely panted still out of breath from their last act.

"And that would be?" Phil asked

"Blow me out of this world" Keely whispered in his ear. Phil smiled and grabbed a blanket and looking into the halls and down the stairs. His family had gone to Pim's Science Captain Banquette. Phil returned to his room and pulled Keely into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the towel drop. Keely laughed as he pulled her into the shower. Keely smiled as she pushed him under the waterfall kissing him harder with each step. Eventually Phil ended up on the wall behind the water while it rolled down Keely's back. Keely kissed his neck as Phil ran his hands down her body. Keely backed up and let Phil flip her around. Keely looked at him. He looked so much different now. His usually spiked hair fell in his face as water spilled above him. Keely believe the transformation. It was to good to be true. She broke away from the trance when she felt Phil push into her.

"Shit…" Keely mumbled happily. Phil laughed and thrust harder pushing her against the wall. Keely would have fallen into the water if Phil wasn't their to hold her up.

"Thanks Phil…" Keely whispered into his ear.

"For what?" He asked pulling out gently and turning of the water.

"Everything."


	7. Taking It Back

All Isn't Fair in Love and War

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I don't own PotF

**mood music: **Let Go—3 Doors Down

Chapter Six "Taking It Back"

"Keely…" Phil said after getting out of the shower.

"Hmm…" She replied.

"Tia." Phil replied. Keely smiled and grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together.

"Where are you supposed to meet?" Keely asked after pulling him outside.

"Otto's Pink Pig" Phil said. Keely laughed and pulled him in.

"Typical Tia…" Keely said looking into the doors. She was sitting in the booth between a window and the dance floor.

"What's the plan Keels?" Phil asked.

"Well, first I'm gonna go and sit at her table and pretend like I have no idea. Then you're going to come over sit next to me and act all bufriendish. And hold me hand, kiss my cheek, what ever you want. That make her all mad and she'll leave. Sound good Mr. Fuzzy Bear?" Keely asked.

"Not Mr. Fuzzy Bear again… I told you, Dash Manly" Phil sighed. Keely rolled her eyes and walked over to Tia's table.

"Hey Tia. I didn't know you were here!" Keely said sliding into the booth.

"Yea… I'm waiting for Phil." Tia said giving Keely a dirty look. Keely pretended not to notice and kept smiling.

"Are you studying? He's wicked awesome at tutoring." Keely rambled.

"Um… no it's a date." Tia said starting to sound annoyed. Phil came up to the table right after Tia had spoken.

"What's a date?" Phil asked sporting his usual lopsided smile. He slid in next to Keely and put and arm around her shoulders. Keely reached her hand up and locked their fingers together.

"Um… Phil… You're _my _date… Not Keely's." Tia stuttered.

"That's impossible… me and Keely are together." Phil said kissing Keely's cheek. Keely smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… when did that happen? I asked you out first…" Tia said.

"When did you ask him?" Keely asked looking bored.

"Right after he dropped you off at your locker." Tia hissed.

"Wow… We had plans the night before." Keely said.

"Yep." Phil chimed in.

"What ever." Tia said before standing up and beginning to walk away. She stopped and walked back to the table.

"I think I forget something." Tia said in a harsh tone. She picked up the smoothie she had been drinking, popped the lid off and poured it over Phil and Keely's head. Phil rolled his eyes and thought about how this was a serious déjà vu while Keely sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"I loved this dress…" Keely sighed.

"The Wzard will get it out." Phil comforted. Keely smiled pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Mm… chocolate and strawberry." Keely giggled after pulling away.

"Sooo…. What do the do now?" Phil asked.

"I dunno but I gotta get a shower…" Keely said looking down at her clothes. She saw Phil perk up a little and lean closer to her for a kiss. She put a finger on his lips and stopped him.

"This one is strictly business sorry." Keely said. Phil's head hung in disappointment. Keely laughed and pushed his smoothie-covered body out of the both and out the door.

**xXXx**

After the couple finished their separate showers they sate on the couch in Phil's living room watching a random movie.

"Keely Teslow, you just got the man of your dreams and your best friend to back off… what are you going to now?" Phil asked imitating a commercial voice.

"Live happily ever after…" Keely said leaning into towards Phil's lips.

**The end!**

**No I;m not kidding. The point of the story has been made. Don't worry though… I have an idea for another one… **

**x3**

**alotlikelove**


End file.
